Electronic devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, smart watches, laptop computers, personal computers, smart televisions, etc.) may include various types human interface devices (HIDs). For example, an HID may be a pointing device (e.g., mouse, trackball, touch pad, pointing stick, etc.), a keyboard, a touch screen, etc. HIDs may be provided by combinations of devices operating together, such as a microphone (for input) and a loudspeaker (for output).
An HID's type may be defined by the mode of providing input and/or output. For example, one type of HID may operate using touch or gesture as an input mode with output being displayed in a visual mode, whereas another type of HID may operate using audio input and output mode, e.g., a microphone and voice processing capabilities for input and a loudspeaker for output. Electronic devices thus often include a variety of types of HIDs (also referred to herein simply as input devices or output devices depending on the context).